Lunar Moth
by GinaStar
Summary: Billy's in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Not mine…lol..though if someone wants to box up Tommy and give him to me for my birthday..I wouldn't object!

Chapter 1 - Taken

It was a quiet summer Saturday morning at Ernie's Juice Bar. Tommy and Jason were sparring on the workout mats. Kimberly was working on a routine on the balance beam. Zack and Trini were watching the others while sipping drinks at a table when Billy walked up. "Hey Guys! Get everyone together and meet me at the far side of Angel Grove Park in two hours. I have a new invention to show you." He grinned down at them. Trini and Zack grinned back up, "Great," Trini said, "we will meet you there." Billy turned around and walked out, headed towards his garage lab.

Meanwhile, up on the moon, Rita was yelling, "Finster, I need a monster! A really evil one! One that will finish those Power Brats off for good!!". Finster looked up from where he was working with the super putty, "Yes, my Queen." He puts down his sculpting knife and goes over to his plan book and starts leafing through it, mumbling softly to himself, "No, not this one...Not this one...No...No...Maybe..Ahh..Yess...Here it is..." He holds up the book to Rita "My Queen, how about this one, remember her? She is called Lunestria, you used here successfully on that little planet...now what was it's name..ohh..." The picture showed a slender, humanoid, female with what appeared to be lunar moth wing tattoos on her face framing her eyes. Finster said "You remember her powers? Magic dust that put people under your control? If you can catch the Rangers with it when they are unmorphed, then you could control them." Rita thought back for a minute and then gave an evil laugh, "Yessss, what an wonderfully twisted, evil plan..I'm so glad I thought of it! Do it, Finster!" Finster grabbed up his sculpting knife, "Right away, my Queen!"

A while later...at the far side of Angel Grove Park, Billy is sitting at a picnic table tinkering with a piece of electronic equipment that fits inside an aluminum briefcase. In the distance Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini were approaching at a leisurely walk. All of a sudden, Goldar, Scorpina, Lunestria and about fifty super putties appear around Billy. Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini start running toward the action as the putties grab Billy. Before Billy can react, there are so many putties holding him, he can't move and the others aren't close enough to help. Goldar laughs, "Not quite quick enough, Billy? Go ahead Lunestria!" Lunestria steps close to Billy and throws a fist full of glittering dust in his face. Billy tries to hold his breath, but one of the putties punches him in the stomach, making him gasp, causing him to breath in the glittering dust. He suddenly goes limp in the putties hands. Goldar and Scorpina laugh as the rest of the Rangers come running up to see Billy unconscious. Goldar turns to them, "He is ours now. Look well, Rangers. Next time you see him, he will be fighting on our side!", then Goldar and the rest of the group disappear with Billy.

Tommy turns to the rest, "We had better get back to the Command Center and meet with Zordon!". Zack started to turn with the others then a glint of metal caught his eye. "Wait, Billy said he had a new invention he wanted to show us. I bet that was it!" he said, going over the briefcase and grabbing it. "Let's take it with us."

They pressed the button on their wrist units and transported to the Command Center. "Alpha, Zordon, have you been monitoring the situation?" Tommy asked, walking quickly to the center console. "Yes, Tommy." Zordon replied. "And I recognized the monster with Goldar and Scorpina. Go look at the viewing globe. Alpha, pull up the information on Lunestria." The little mech unit pressed some buttons on the console "Ay. Yi. Yi. Lunestria? She is bad news! And she has Billy? Ohh No!!" What are we going to do?" Zordon looked down at Alpha "Calm down Alpha. There is a way. She does have a weakness. High frequency sound waves will disrupt her mind control dust. I know you and Billy were working on a weapon using just such a thing. Did you get it finished?" Alpha bounced around "I don't know. Billy had it and said he was going to finish it off! I don't know if he got it finished before he got taken!"

Zack came forward with the aluminum briefcase. "Here Alpha, could this be it? Billy had said for us to meet him it the park, that he had a new invention he wanted us to see. That is where we were going when he was taken." Alpha quickly stepped forward and took the briefcase and opened it up. "Yes, this is it! I will have to modify it so that it won't harm Billy and I will have to make a larger version to install on the Zords in order to destroy Lunestria. All this will have to take time." Zordon looked down at the Rangers. "Rangers, this will be hard. Billy is your friend, but while he is under Rita's control, he will be acting like an enemy. He will do everything in his power to destroy you, but you will not want to harm a friend. Be careful and may the Power protect you!" The rangers quickly transported back to Angel Grove Park. Zordon looked at Alpha, "Work quickly, my friend. The life of one of our young friends depends on it!" Alpha rushed off to the lab, "Ay. Yi. Yi." trailing through the air behind him.


	2. The Enemy

Again..Not mine!!!

Chapter 2 - The Enemy

It was a dark room on the moon. Bound tightly to a stone bench in the center of the room, an unconscious Billy lay. Rita swept into the room, followed by Goldar, Scorpina and Lunestria. "Well done! You captured the Blue Ranger. With him under my control, it won't be long before the others will be mine too! Try to catch them one at a time and pick them off. If you can't get them one at a time, then just use him to destroy them all!" Rita turned to Lunestria, "How long will it take for your dust to fully control his mind?" Lunestria stepped forward and in a siblant whisper "He will wake in an hour and will be completely in my control at that time." She gave an evil hissing laugh. "My mistress, I am at your command. What would you have us do?" Rita turned back to look down at Billy. "Destroy the Power Brats, of course!". They all turned and walked out of the room.

Back at Angel Grove Park, Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini and Kim were talking. Trini looked at the others, "We should all stay together. They will probably try to capture us if we separate. I'm so worried about Billy. How are we going to keep from hurting him if they send him to fight us while controlling his mind?" Kimberly nodded in agreement, "Me too, we can't hurt him, he's our friend!" Jason looked at the others, "You realize, we may not have a choice. We may have to hurt him in order to help him. If we can maybe knock him out, then get him out of the fight, it may be the best way to handle it." Tommy and Zack nodded agreement. "Are we agreed?" The four teens looked at each other and then slowly nodded. Suddenly, their wrist units beeped. "Power Rangers, please return to the Command Center, I have some information." came the voice of Zordon. Tommy answered for all of them, "Right away!". They looked around to make sure noone was nearby or was looking their way. They quickly transported back to the Command Center.

"Rangers, I've found out that as long as you stay morphed, the dust will have no effect on you." Zordon said. "Alpha should have weapon adjusted in about two hours and installed on your zords soon. There is just one problem. I am not sure if on the lower level if it will break the control of Lunestria on Billy. On the higher level, it may harm him. I suggest trying it on the lower level first and then gradually increase the power. If you can, recapture Billy and bring him here. We can set up a stasis containment field to hold him and then we can use the weapon on him to try and break Lunestria's control. We must break her control of Billy before we destroy her, because if he is still in her control when she is destroyed, it will destroy his mind too!" The four teens looked up at Zordon in shock. Tommy was the first to speak, "What? Destroy his mind! But..." Then the others chimed in "But Billiy.." "Billy's mind?" "Wha..." Zordon looked down, "That is why we must free him first. You know what Billy would choose." Tommy and the rest were quiet for a minute then Tommy spoke up "Yes, Zordon, we know. We have each made that choice when we became Power Rangers."

Suddenly an alarm went off.."Rangers, look at the viewing globe...there are putties in the park, along with Goldar, Scorpina, Lunestria and the Black Ranger." Tommy looked at the others. "It's Morphing Time!  
Zack: "MASTODON!", Kimberly: "PTERODACTYL!", Trini: "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!", Jason: "TYRANOSAURUS!", Tommy: "WHITE TIGER!". Zordon looked at the Rangers, "May the Power protect you!"

The five teenagers transported down to the park. Goldar, Scorpina, Lunestria, the Blue Ranger and about 50 putties were in the park. "ATTACK!!" screamed Goldar, waving his sword. The putties rushed forward with multiple putties attacking each ranger. The White Ranger quickly punched and and broke two apart then spun, with a swift kick with his back leg, taking out two more. The Red Ranger flipped over the heads of a group of putties, kicking back to take them out. The Yellow and Pink Rangers were back to back, working as a team, each punch and kick taking out another putty. The Black Ranger, with his graceful dance moves was taking out putties right and left. The four teens were mowing down the putties, moving quickly toward the monsters and the Blue Ranger.

Goldar looked at Lunestria. "Have the Blue Ranger attack them!" Lunestria hissed, "Yessss..Blue Ranger, attack the other rangers!" In a dull monotone, the Blue Ranger replied, "Yes, Mistress." He then ran toward the other Rangers and attacked with his Power Lance. The Pink, Yellow and Black start fighting with the Blue Ranger, trying to keep from hurting him, while the White and Red Rangers circle around to get to Goldar, Scorpina and Lunestria. Goldar laughs, "You think you can take me? Come on!!" Scorpina and Lunestria quickly join the fight. Even with all three working together, the White and Red Rangers are winning. "We will meet again!" Goldar and Scorpina fade as they transport back to the moon. Lunestria hisses and transports too. The White and Red Rangers quickly go over where the others are barely holding their own against the Blue Ranger. The Blue Ranger laughs, "I will destroy you!" as he strikes the Black Ranger with his Power Lance. The Black Ranger falls back. The Pink and Yellow Rangers having already been knocked down.

The White Ranger whispers to Saaba, "When I get you against his temple, give him an energy burst, enough to knock him unconscious." The White Ranger looked at the Red Ranger and with a swift glance a plan was set between them. The Red Ranger moved forward and swiftly kicked and punched, drawing the Blue Ranger's attention, while the White Ranger moved silently up behind him. Suddenly, the White Ranger grabbed the Blue around the shoulders and slapped Saaba up against the Blue Ranger's helmet. "Now!" the White Ranger said, and a burst of energy jolted out of Saaba. The Blue Ranger sagged in the White Ranger's arms. "We've got him!!" The other Rangers limped up. "YES!!". The six rangers teleported back to the Command Center.


	3. Recovered?

If it was, I wouldn't be working 70 hours a week!

Chapter 3 - Recovered?

"Well done Rangers!. Lay him on the couch and then back up." They gently laid Billy on the couch and removed his helment. As they stepped back, a force field went up around him. Each ranger demorphed. Trini looked up at Zordon. "Will he be ok, Zordon?" "Ay. Yi. Yi." Alpha comes walking in with a small ray gun like object with a dial on the side. "Trini, I don't know, all we can do is try." Alpha said. Billy slowly shook his head and then started to sit up. "Wh..where..Uh..YOU! I will DESTROY you!" He made a dive for the rangers and bounced off the energy field of the stasis chamber. Slow tears started to trickle down Kim and Trini's faces. "Billy, we are trying to help you! You are under the spell of one of Rita's monsters!" Billy looked at the other rangers. "I serve only my Mistress, Lunestria! Let me free!". Alpha looked up at Zordon, "Zordon, I don't know how the beam will interact with the energy of the stasis chamber, the others will have to hold him while I try and remove the effects of Lunestria's dust." Tommy and Jason looked at Zordon. "We will do whatever is necessary, Zordon."

Tommy, Jason and Zack quickly moved into position. As soon as the energy field dropped, they grabbed Billy. Tommy grabbed an arm and locked his right leg around Billy's leg, Jason grabbed one arm and locked his right leg around the other leg. Zack grabbed his waist, effectively immobilizing him, so Alpha could come close. Billy yelled at the other Rangers. "Let me go!!!" Alpha nervously stuttered, "Ay, Yi, Yi. Billy we are just trying to help you!" Alpha pointed the ray at Billy with the control set at the lowest setting and pressed the trigger. A low hum sounded and an eerie glow lit the room. Billy yelled again, "I must destroy you!!". Alpha said "Oh no..I must increase the power..Level 2." Alpha spun the dial up one notch and pointed the ray at Billy again and pressed the trigger. A slightly higher hum sounded and again an eerie glow lit the room. Billy jerked in the Ranger's hands. "No..I must destroy.." "Ay, Yi, Yi. Billy, please, let level three be enough..." Alpha spun the dial up another notch and pointed the ray at Billy again pressed the trigger. This time, instead of a hum, there was a whine and the eerie glow was followed by a burst of light. Billy shuddered in the Ranger's hands and a small trickle of blood dribbled from his nose. "Destroy the Rangers..." "Oh, Billy..please be ok.." Alpha dialed the ray up to level four. This time the whine was high pitched and hurt everyone's ears and the bright light made everyone squint. Suddenly, Billy went into a siezure. "Oh no!! Quickly, put him here!" Alpha grabbed a piece of equipment that was laying on the console and placed it on Billy's forehead. When he did, the siezure stopped. Alpha ran the diagnostic wand up and down Billy's body. "He appears to be ok." The other rangers breathed a sigh of relief.

Billy slowly woke up and looked up at the others, "Hey guys, what's wrong? Why is everyone standing around me?" Zordon looked on as the others rushed to explain what had happened. "I don't remember any of it. The last thing I remember was sitting at the park waiting so I could show you my new invention." Alpha walked over. "The sonic gun is what saved you. Now that you are free of Lunestria's spell, you can destroy her. I've added a wide area beam to the sonic gun so that you can use a wide area spray to free others that she has controlled, though I don't think others will need as high a setting as you did. Ay, Yi. Yi. I thought we were going to scramble your brains!" Billy laughed, "Well, the headache that I have right now, it feels like you probably did!" Billy stood up, wobbling a bit before he got his balance. Trini and Kim rushed over, "Are you sure you are ok?" Billy grabbed each of them in a hug, "With friends like all of you, how can I not be? I'll be fine. Let's go, we have a city to save and a monster to defeat!" He let them go and reached for his morpher. "It's Morphing Time! Billy: "TRICERATOPS!" Zack: "MASTODON!", Kimberly: "PTERODACTYL!", Trini: "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!", Jason: "TYRANOSAURUS!", Tommy: "WHITE TIGER!". Zordon looked at the Rangers, " Welcome back Billy, May the Power protect all of you!"


End file.
